The Honeymoon's Over
by LJD CI5
Summary: …. at least for Bodie


The Honeymoon's Over

…before it's even begun for Bodie

Ray Doyle sighed, strumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Surveillance jobs were always a bore: this one even more so as Bodie was undercover and he had been lumbered with Palmer, the total opposite of his usual partner. Palmer was working his way through a bag of boiled sweets, crunching them into pieces with his teeth, setting Doyle's teeth on edge.

'Do you really need to do that Palmer?' Doyle shouted.

'Sorry Ray, was I annoying you?' replied an unaware Palmer. Doyle glared at him who got the message. God how he wished Bodie was here.

Ray checked his watch: the next shift would be arriving soon. He had a date with Emma tonight and didn't want to be late. He hadn't spent much time with her lately: the Israeli embassy situation taking precedence over every agent's leisure time. Bodie had been undercover in the embassy for the best part of 7 weeks now.

The night shift turned up, relieving Doyle and Palmer As Doyle drove home he thought about how life had changed in the last few months: Bodie and Zoe had got married, which was a surprise to more than one CI5 agent, however not to Doyle. Bodie and Zoe had been through so much together; the Krivas incident and the loss of their baby. It had made them stronger as a couple and cemented their love.

Their wedding was a simple affair; Ray was best man and Cowley gave the bride away. Bodie had settled down to married life with someone who understood him and accepted him for who he was. To cap it off Zoe was pregnant again. It was fantastic news after the sad miscarriage and things seemed to be looking up for his partner. It was a shame that he had been seconded to the undercover assignment. He hadn't seen his wife since the day of their wedding which had been torture for both of them.

Ray on the other hand was still seeing Cowley's niece Emma. Although they loved each other, both wanted to take the relationship slowly. They had each been hurt in the past and didn't want what had happened to them to jeopardise their future together.

4-5 parked his car outside his flat and opened the front door. He had time for a quick shower before meeting Emma. He was looking forward to spending time with her: surveillance was boring and a night of 'R 'n' R' with Emma was just what he needed.

He didn't get a chance to shower: his phone rang, which he knew would be bad news at this time of night. He wasn't wrong.

'4-5 is that you? You're needed back here urgently.'

'Yes Mr Cowley' Ray replied disconsolately. 'What's happened?'

'Developments' his boss barked back at him, 'get here as soon as you can.'

Doyle slammed the phone down, 'another night ruined' he cursed. He called Emma to cancel their date. She already knew and was also on her way to CI5 Headquarters.

When he arrived, it seemed that the whole squad were in attendance. Nobody knew what was happening, having all received the same orders from Cowley. Betty entered the conference room first, followed by a solemn-faced Cowley. Whatever was wrong it wasn't good news.

'The Israeli embassy situation has worsened. As you know, 3-7 has been undercover for some weeks. He has managed to get a message to me tonight with some concerning news. He has managed to befriend the main suspect, David Perez, who just so happens to be the head of security for the embassy. Intelligence suggests that Perez is about to launch an attack on the embassy; the pretence being the organisation of a protest outside to create a diversion. Bodie believes this will happen soon, possibly within the next 24 hours so we need to act fast.'

Cowley paused and looked at Zoe Bodie, who was now an office-based agent due to her pregnancy. She was clearly distressed at what was said and Cowley couldn't guarantee her husband's safety; not yet anyway. Ray picked up on the awkward silence and ushered her to one side, taking her in his arms.

'Oh Zoe, I know what you're thinking: try not to worry too much. I spoke to Bodie yesterday and he was ok. I promised him that I would look after you until all this was over. Whatever's happened we won't let him come to any harm.'

Zoe looked up at Doyle with a watery smile 'thanks Ray' she whispered.

'Well you know Bodie, he always seems to land on his feet. Anyway, he's got a lot to look forward to' Ray replied, gesturing to Zoe's stomach.

Zoe smiled again. He kissed her forehead. It was hard for him to believe that Bodie was going to be a father and had no idea of it. Ray rubbed Zoe's arm in a kind gesture.

Emma had witnessed her boyfriend's meeting with Zoe. It made her love him all the more. She approached Zoe and put her arm around her, 'come on, I'll give you a lift home.' Doyle was relieved at Emma's intervention; the briefing was to continue and for Bodie's sake he wanted to try and shield Zoe from any further danger.

Cowley assigned Murphy and Doyle to the embassy to liaise with Bodie. It was decided that he should come clean to the ambassador with regard to the undercover assignment as events were beginning to overtake themselves: urgent action was now required. The three agents entered the embassy under the pretence of a scheduled meeting with the ambassador. Bodie started off by explaining who he was and informing the ambassador of what he had found out.

'So Mr Bodie, I understand that you know the identity of our assassin'.

'Yes that's correct sir' Bodie replied. 'My colleagues are here as we believe an attempt on your life is imminent.'

The ambassador removed his glasses, placed them on the desk and slow raised his head to look straight at Bodie. 'Who is it?' he asked.

All the agents looked at each other; it was Bodie who replied, 'it is your head of security, David Perez.'

The ambassador was silent for a few moments, then burst out laughing. 'Oh Mr Bodie I think you are mistaken. I have known Perez for most of my life and I have trusted him with my life on more than one occasion. Are you sure of your information?'

'Quite sure sir; he tried to recruit me to his group.'

Again there was silence in the room.

'Ambassador, Mr Cowley has now asked us to intervene, to guarantee your safety' Doyle interjected.

'Guarantee my safety!' retorted the ambassador. Nothing in this life is guaranteed Mr Doyle; not even the ones you thought were your friends. What is your plan Mr Doyle?'

'Our plan is to stop this before it escalates.'

'We have to ensure that Perez is proved to be the ringleader of the attack' Bodie interrupted.

'Yes Mr Bodie, that is true' agreed the ambassador.

We will keep you informed of our plans sir but for obvious reasons you are the only person within the embassy who knows Bodie's real identity. Please be assured that we will do everything in our power to guarantee your safety and the safety of your staff' Murphy confirmed.

The CI5 agents left the office. This was the first chance they had had to speak to Bodie candidly since the beginning of the assignment. Murphy asked Bodie if he thought Perez suspected him.

'I don't think so but he seems to be playing his cards close to his chest. He's not keen to give too much away' Bodie conceded.

'Something doesn't smell right here' Murphy mused.

'What do you mean?' asked Doyle.

'Well to me it feels like there is something missing; it seems too straight-forward.'

Bodie laughed at his colleague's response, 'you think too much Murph; it'll be all right.'

However Bodie couldn't get Murphy's words out of his head – he would have to be extra vigilant on this one.

Murphy had orders to report to Cowley straight after the meeting, which left Bodie and Doyle on their own.

Bodie was desperate for news of his wife.

'She's all right mate' confirmed Doyle. 'Emma and I are taking care of her. She's missing you though; can't think why!'

Bodie smirked at his partner's cheeky remark. 'Will be so glad when this is all over. I haven't seen Zoe since the day of our wedding! Never thought I'd miss her as much as this..'

Ray felt sorry for his partner: he couldn't contemplate leaving Emma for a day, never mind 7 weeks.

'I'd like to see her Ray, just for a short while. Is there any chance you could sort something out for me?'

Doyle frowned, 'thing is you've been undercover for the best part of two months. Do you want to risk the assignment now, not to mention potentially putting yourself and Zoe in danger?'

Bodie was crestfallen, but knew his partner was right.

Shaking his head, Doyle relented and said he would see what he could do.

Ray returned to headquarters, his thoughts full of Bodie and how he could help his mate. The situation at the embassy was on a knife edge – too risky to set up a face-to-face meeting with Zoe. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Emma walking towards him.

'Penny for them?' she enquired.

Ray smiled at the woman he loved, 'sorry darlin' I was miles away'. He kissed her softly on the lips and reached for her hand.

Doyle told Emma of his meeting with Bodie and what he asked him to do. Emma agreed that the current situation at the embassy made a meeting unwise.

'You should have seen him Emma, I can't imagine what he is going through'.

'Well we're the lucky ones aren't we?' Emma stated.

Ray smiled and kissed her again. 'He's desperate to see her; can you think of anything?'

'I've got it; how's about I take Zoe out for lunch, say a sandwich in the park. You can arrange for Bodie to meet you there. He could at least see her if not speak to her.'

'That's a fantastic idea, thanks love. We need to organise it soon.' They hatched their plan for tomorrow.

The next day Emma and Zoe had lunch in the park, seated on a park bench overlooking CI5's headquarters. It was a sunny afternoon and they sat chatting, enjoying the pleasant weather. Zoe however seemed to have lost her appetite, throwing most of her sandwich away.

'Come on Zo' you've got to keep your strength up: eating for two now'.

Zoe nodded to her friend, rubbing her belly, 'I know. I just wish that Bodie was here to share this with me. He's missing out on all this and he doesn't even know.'

Emma put her arm around her friend. 'It must be so hard for you; seven weeks is such a long time.'

Zoe smiled at her friend, appreciating her support.

Meanwhile Bodie had arrived at the rear of the park. He could see Zoe and Emma in the distance, although they were both facing away from him. It took all his strength not to run up to his wife and take her in his arms. It was at times like these that Will Bodie hated his job. Unbeknown to him Doyle had also arrived at the park, on the lookout for any potential threat, ready to pull Bodie out of a dangerous situation.

'Well I suppose we'd better get back' Emma sighed, looking at her watch.

'Yeah I've still got that report to finish for Cowley' Zoe remembered.

Emma laughed, 'so what's it like being a desk jockey?' she teased.

Zoe rolled her eyes and laughed. She turned round to head back to work, rubbing her tummy.

As Zoe turned Bodie gasped, his eyes focusing on her stomach. She was pregnant! Why hadn't Ray told him? His feelings got the better of him, the mission suddenly forgotten. Bodie emerged from his hiding position, making his way towards the ladies.

Suddenly Doyle sensed danger 'Bodie, look out!'. He felt a gunshot fly past him, thankfully missing him. Instinctively he dropped to the ground and reached for his gun. He could see a rifleman at the top of the hill which overlooked the park. Ray was already one step ahead of him and had the gunman in his sights.

Bodie looked round and saw that both Zoe and Emma had dropped to the ground, with Emma loading her gun.

More shots were fired by both sides. As Bodie crawled closer he recognised the gunman; it was Perez.

Doyle whistled to his partner and signalled that he was going to try and get round the back of Perez. Bodie acknowledged.

Slowly the two agents made their way towards Perez: Bodie still crawling on the ground. Emma was poised, ready to strike whilst still looking out for Zoe, who was unarmed.

Perez had stopped firing. It looked as though his rifle had jammed. Cursing in Arabic he tried to fix his gun. He head Doyle creep up behind him and a fight broke out. Perez struck Doyle with his rifle, dazing him momentarily; however Doyle retaliated with a punch that floored Perez. Both men grabbed for the gun. Perez stood up and Bodie shot him, killing him instantly. Suddenly it was all over.

Bodie stood up and ran over to his wife, taking her in his arms. Both were silent, lost in the moment. Ray left the agents with Perez's body and made his way to Emma, kissing her on the side of her forehead.

Bodie and Zoe finally broke away from each other. He looked at her, stroking her hair away from her face and smiling with a longing he had never felt before, kissing her softly on the lips.

'God you're a sight for sore eyes!' Bodie exclaimed.

Zoe laughed through her tears, 'so are you husband!'

Bodie looked lovingly at his wife and moved his hand down, resting his palm on her slightly swollen belly. 'You're pregnant' he whispered. He couldn't take the smile off his face.

'Yes, isn't it wonderful? I've been dying to tell you.' She replied.

Bodie put his arms around Zoe and held her tight. 'It's the best news I've ever heard. I'm never leaving you again Zoe, I promise.'

Zoe touched her husband's face. He had said things like that before but looking into his eyes, she could see that he really meant it.

Bodie had never been surer of anything in his life. The last seven weeks were hell, being away from home and Zoe. He had been away for so long; he didn't want to miss another minute. He didn't want his child to have the start in life he had.

Ray and Emma, arm in arm, watched their friends. 'They look so happy' Emma observed.

Ray squeezed Emma's side 'yeah they do. Never thought I'd see him so content and settled; makes me feel a bit jealous.'

'Me too' Emma replied softly.

It was as though they had the same thought at the same time.

'Come on' Ray gestured as they walked hand in hand back towards headquarters.

As predicted, George Cowley was incensed at the Perez outcome.

'Seven weeks' worth of work down the drain. What the hell were you thinking?'

'Well sir I was trying to stop a bloodbath of most your CI5 agents!' Bodie yelled back.

'Don't you shout at me 3-7. I could have you frogmarched out of this squad before you know it!'

Doyle, ever the peacemaker, intervened, 'why don't we all calm down and let us deliver our report sir?'

Cowley sighed and threw his glasses across his desk. 'Right then 3-7, 4-5, let's hear your report.'

Both agents submitted their reports verbally to Cowley, who seemed satisfied with their accounts.

'Can we assume that the ringleader is dead and that his group has been disbanded?'

'I'd say so' stated Bodie. 'The ambassador is going to take the matter into his own hands.'

'Diplomatic bag?' asked Doyle.

Bodie nodded.

'There is something sir, something that Murphy mentioned at the time; didn't think too much about it then but after events….' Doyle remarked.

'Well spit it out man!' Cowley shouted.

Doyle cleared his throat "well sir, how did Perez know that Bodie was a CI5 agent?'

'Something I found out just before the park incident mate' Bodie said.

'It seems that our 'reliable' snout wasn't so reliable; 'been playing us off on both sides. He told Perez who I was and so Perez followed me to the park to kill me.'

'Well there's a lesson to be learned there gentlemen; always make sure your doorstep is clean' commented Cowley.

All three were pleased that this assignment was over.

'However Bodie, orders are given for your safety and the safety of your colleagues. Once again you failed to follow them' Cowley scolded.

Bodie sighed, shaking his head at his boss. It was pointless arguing with Cowley; he always had the last word.

Cowley couldn't stay angry at his agents for long, it had been a tough and long 7 weeks for both of them, Bodie especially. They both deserved a break.

'Och go on the pair of you: I promised you two weeks leave which starts right now.'

'Thanks sir' both agents replied as they were dismissed from Cowley's office.

Ray rubbed his hands mischievously, 'two weeks Bodie, two bloody brilliant weeks!'

'I know mate. I plan not to leave the flat' Bodie announced.

Doyle looked at his partner, perplexed.

'Well I did miss out on my honeymoon!' Bodie winked..

10


End file.
